


Fireplace

by SML8180



Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [22]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fireplaces, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I literally looked up how to properly build a fire in a fireplace for this, Post-Who Killed Markiplier?, This is before Wilford comes to the manor to stay, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: The usual heating methods for the manor aren't working, and it's bitterly cold outside, with that cold seeping into the manor. The twins are trying to build a fire to keep warm, but having little success. Dark comes to help them in one of their earliest true interactions.
Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559551
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Fireplace

The manor was cold, colder than it had been for a while. Damien - now going by Dark - came out of the room he had claimed as his office, intending to start a fire in the fireplace in the living area, hoping that it would help to warm up at least part of the manor until he could figure out why the usual heating methods weren’t working. He had a blanket draped over his shoulders, and pulled it around himself as he made his way to the living area.

When he arrived in the living area, Dark found the other two men, the Jim twins, kneeling by the fireplace, seemingly trying to get a fire started. Dark shook his head, seeing that the pair was having little success. They had been on the manor grounds when he had returned from roaming the woods that surrounded the manor, having been staying in the house for the week he’d been gone. He quickly learned that they knew what had happened, and as of that point, had nowhere else to go, so he resolved to let them stay. After watching the pair for a moment longer, Dark came closer, still saying nothing.

“How do people  _ do  _ this?” one of the twins questioned in frustration. Without their equipment in hand, it was practically impossible to tell the two apart, especially since Dark didn’t exactly know them all that well.

“It takes some skill and patience,” Dark stated, finally making his presence known to the twins, who both seemed to jump at his voice. “Allow me,” he offered, kneeling down between the twins, adjusting the blanket around him so that he had free use of his grey hands.

The twins watched as Dark knelt before the fireplace, moving the logs that had some scorch marks but hadn’t caught with the attempts they had made. He cleaned out the ashes from the fireplace, before setting up the base for the fire, using some of the crumpled newspaper the twins had been trying to use as tinder and setting some kindling over it. The man got the logs set up, and took a book of matches from one of the twins, striking it on the first swipe and igniting the tinder and kindling. Within a few moments, the fire was growing and starting to crackle a bit as it settled.

“There we go,” Dark murmured. “Much easier when you’ve got matches on hand.” The man moved the fireplace guard back to where it belonged, before stepping back a bit from the fire, pulling a pillow off the sofa and simply settling down on the floor, sitting on the pillow.

The twins huddled up together, each one pulling a pillow off the couch and sitting beside one another, wrapping a large blanket around themselves. They didn’t quite know what to think of Dark, not yet, at least. That didn’t matter right now, though, as they all sat and watched the fire grow stronger, listening to the crackle as they started to feel the warmth it gave off.

All three men sat in silence, warming up by the fireplace as they watched the flames. Although the manor was quiet and cold, their little spot by the fireplace was lit up, warm, and oddly comfortable.


End file.
